duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Nature Civilization
|Cat= Nature }} The Nature Civilization is a monocolored civilization. Symbol It is distinguished by a green color frame and is represented by a tribal design consisting of 2 overlapping zigzags. Gameplay The Nature Civilization focuses primarily on increasing cards in the player's mana zone and creatures with good power-to-cost ratio. While it is very effective in helping to bring out powerful finishers from it's own civilization or other civilizations and it's most prominent mana boost is a must for most decks, It has no Blockers and has only a few card draw options and thus cannot bring out it's heavyweight finishers effectively only using it's mana boost cards. Just like Fire it's very effective in bringing lightweight creatures for assault and the two can combine to become a difficult to stop and quick force. However, it is still not very effective on it's own. Story A dense jungle covers the largest continent, home to the Nature civilization. Here in the hot, humid climate, vegetation grows tall and thick and little sunlight is able to penetrate the vast canopy above. The World Trees have grown so tall and store so much energy, they almost touch the cities in the Light world. Their stored energy has resulted in a distortion of gravity on the Nature world, creating an overpowering gravitational pull. Creatures from other civilizations are unable to function freely in this unrelenting atmosphere. Although there are many races in this unique ecology, there are no cities and no one race governs. Instead it is a society where "might makes right," and even Beast Folk, the most advanced of the races, possess only a rudimentary level of technology. To survive the oppressive gravity on this continent, Nature creatures have developed extraordinarily muscular physiques. The more advanced races practice the art of body tattooing. Designs often represent religious icons, based on their belief in animism or spiritual worship. The most commonly used symbol is an "eye." In the past, Nature inhabitants paid little attention to the other civilizations. Now the search for more hospitable surroundings by Darkness and Water civilizations poses a serious threat to the Nature lifestyle. Avoidance of inter-civilization war is no longer an option in the struggle for survival. Dragon Saga Unlike the original peace-loving Nature Civilization, this Nature Civilization plays an antagonistic role and seeks to control all other civilizations including a part of itself. Their leader was Sasoris, Dragon Edge. Their main races were the Beast Folk Go and Jurassic Command Dragons. The Jurassic Command Dragons were born when Sasoris, Dragon Edge hit other creatures with Judaina. As at that time the acorns offered were not enough, it spawned poisonous dragons. As Acorns are used as food, constant offering of acorns to summon the Jurassic Command Dragons has caused the food supply to be depleted and Sasoris started to enter extreme hunger. In this state when Sasoris used Judaina it caused a Dragon known as Domitius, Evil Emperor of Five Dragonskind to appear who wants to rule the world and is on a rampage that the Beast Folk Go cannot control. The witches known as "Haraguro X" (Erikatchu, Diva Style, Saepoyo, Charming Faerie and Marignan, Dragon Edge) were sent to calm the dragons with their music. However Sasoris saw the power of Gaiglen and wants more power, and thus it decided to strike Domitius with Judaina twice. From striking Domitius Imen=Bugo, Dragon Edge was born, who did not awaken to the power of the primitive dragons when struck by judaina, but striking it with Judaina awakened Imen=Bugo's primitive desires and this caused it to betray Sasoris. In order to resist Imen=Bugo, Sasoris decided to hit other Dragons with Judaina. This time, it succeeded and Juran Kuruga, Growthkind was born. Since then, the Nature Civilization broke into a war between Imen=Bugo and Sasoris. However, the hidden mastermind behind "Duel Masters", The original Draguner, The=Deadman, Dragon Edge had appeared from hidden inside Nam=Daeddo, Bronze Style. He had stole Judaina, used the power of all civilizations to create "Paras" Dragons, and has made a surprise appearance in "Duel Masters" along with his dragheart Niga=Abushumu, Invasive Mystery. He attempts to seal the winner of the competition and his dragheart into a new Dragheart. Now, Sasoris, whose only friend was lost, starts to ask Glenmalt for help. While getting Judaina back, Sasoris knew that The=deadman took away Malt's Father and is looking to help His friends, Ohginga and Gairaioh. Sasoris, however did not have it's difficulties. That was Judaina being used by The=Deadman, and It can't defeat The=Deadman. Then it started gathering acorns. Now it continues to get acorns and produced more Jurassic command dragons. Then it heard Judaina saying "You need more acorns." and guided by Judaina's voice, it became angry and hit itself with it. This anger has spreaded to Judaina and it became the king of the ancients: Sauzaurupio, Terror Ancient King. Then after defeating The=Deadman, Sasoris releases Sauzaurpio's soul. Sasoris said: "If i don't have you, the price of acorns decreases." Sauzaurpio said: "You like too much acorns so half is enough." After this, Sasoris heads to the goal. As compared to the landscape of the original Nature Civilization, this Nature civilization is mostly consisted of tropical forests, tribal ruins and a few snowy grounds where Snow Faeries and Mammothdon, Proboscidean live and the tress there seem to be not as tall and dense as the original world. Interactions with the other civilizations The Nature Civilization is allied with the Light and Fire civilizations. The Nature Civilization is enemies with the Water and Darkness civilizations. Races | category= Nature | category= Race | notcategory= Multi-civilization | notcategory= Light | notcategory= Water | notcategory= Darkness | notcategory= Fire }} Shared Races: *Alien (All civilizations share this race) *Arc Seraphim (Shared with Light) *Creator (Shared with Light, Water and Darkness) *Dreammate (Shared with Fire) *Dynamo (Shared with Light, Water and Nature) *Egg (Shared with Darkness and Fire) *God (All civilizations share this race) *Hunter (All civilizations share this race) * (All civilizations share this race) *Lost Crusader (All civilizations share this race) *Lunatic Emperor (All civilizations share this race) *Oracle (All civilizations) *Origin (All civilizations) *Outrage (All civilizations) *Outrage MAX (All civilizations) *Pegasus (Shared with Light) *Phoenix (All civilizations share this race) *Saint Head (Shared with Light) *Shinobi (All civilizations share this race) *Soul Command (Shared with Water) *Spirit Quartz (All civilizations share this race) *Survivor (All civilizations share this race) *Tristone (Shared with Darkness and Fire) *Vehicle Bee (Shared with Fire) *Unknown (All civilizations share this race) *World Bird (All civilizations share this race) *World Command (All civilizations share this race) *World Dragon (All civilizations share this race) Unique abilities *Generally high power-to-cost ratio *Adding of cards to mana zone *Searching the deck for creatures *Power-limited unblockability *Moving creatures to and from mana zone *Breaking of shields when blocked *Forcing certain blockers to block *Reduction of creature or spell cost *Cancelling Shield Trigger effects *Power Attacker (shared with Fire) *Putting Creatures into the Battle Zone For No Cost *Creating additional Civilizations in the Mana Zone Trivia * While the Nature Civilization usually receives poor treatment in terms of card power and in the background story, In Dragon Saga they actively play an antagonistic role just like what the Darkness Civilization did in the Awakening Saga. * Nature creatures tend to have balanced cost to power ratios, usually 1 to 1000. Early creatures tend to have a drawback in exchange for a higher cost to power ratio (Such as 4 to 5000), which is shunned by many players. This is mostly ommited in recent sets. Category:Civilization Nature Civilization